What is up with these elevators!
by Kaneki's Centipede
Summary: Student/Teacher AU. Haise is Touka's teacher and he rarely teaches her outside class but, since her grades in literature were so low, he decides to teach her at his own house and test her before the exams. Haise x Touka


_**(A/N): Student/Teacher AU. Haise is Touka's teacher and he rarely teaches her outside class but, since her grades in literature were so low, he decides to teach her at his own house and test her before the exams.**_

* * *

"Geez, you really _are_ hopeless, aren't you?" Haise says as he shifts the gear with one hand, still keeping his other hand on the steering wheel. "S-Sensei! Don't say that! I-It's not my fault that I can't score grades in that shitty subject…" Touka pouts and crosses her arms. "Heh heh, well _maybe_ if you actually had some interest in the " _shitty_ " subject, you could probably score some good grades." Haise says; his gaze unfaltering from the road. "Hey, I'm trying my best here!"  
"Alright alright, I hope you're ready for today's test."  
"Huh?! There's a test today?!"  
"You really _are_ hopeless."  
"S-Sensei!"

Sasaki parks his car in the parking lot of an extremely vast set of apartments. "Whoa, so this is where you live?" Touka asks as she gets off the car and looks around. "Y-yeah, sort of. Anyways, we're going to study here only for today, next time it'll be back at school, in my office as usual. I have some work to do but I'm gonna teach you only because you _begged_ me to." Sasaki states firmly.  
" _More like because it's your job…_ " Touka mumbles.  
"What did you say?"  
"Nothing."  
"Fine. Now, let's go in."

They enter the glass doors of the lobby and make their way to the elevators. "Hmmm, why is it taking _this_ long?" Both of them stand by the elevator's doors and wait for it to come down. "Sensei, you really don't have to do this, you know…"  
"And, what? Let you fail tomorrow's exam? Let me at least give you some reference books and worksheets I prepared."  
"Oh, okay…"

The doors finally open and the couple inside part themselves from each other, quite embarrassingly, and exit the elevators, staring down completely flustered. Sasaki and Touka enter the elevator silently. His face turned into a scowl.  
"Geez, _what is up with these_ _elevators_!"

He presses the button of the 7th floor and as the elevator goes up, the air between the two seemed to get more awkward. Touka found herself staring into Sasaki's eyes and he also stared back at her. It took a bit before both of them realized what they were doing, instigating them to immediately turn away. "Err…Sorry about that…" Sasaki awkwardly said, scratching the back of his head. "I-It's alright…"

After that, everything was silent. Not a word was spoken. The ride to the 7th floor took only a few minutes, but to them it seemed like hours.

 _Ding~  
_ "Ah! It seems we're here." Sasaki says as he steps out of the elevator, the tension almost immediately dissipating away. _'Thank goodness…'_ he thought, taking a look at Touka's face. She caught him looking at her and immediately turned away.

Room 304

"Here we are." Sasaki turns the keys and opens the door. "Come in~ It's not really spacious but please make yourself at home." Touka places her bag on the table and sits down on the couch. Despite what Sasaki had said, it was _really_ spacious. Everything was placed immaculately and the place was actually very _chic_ for a young man's apartment. The floors were wooden and smooth. The couches were made of turtle-green leather and had striped designs. All four walls were painted a dull blue. The table was made of mahogany and was quite elegant. He had a good sized TV attached to the wall and a room sized window, where you can see the whole city through.

"Do you want anything to drink or eat before we start studying?" Sasaki asks her with a smile. "Err, just coffee." Sasaki goes to the kitchen to make some coffee, while Touka opens her bag to check out some papers that she brought for reference. She keeps them on the table and continues to rummage through her bag for a pencil or something, but all the papers start flying away. "Oh shit!" She gets up and starts gathering the papers. "Coffee's ready!" Sasaki shouts as he comes with a tray holding two cups of coffee. "Ah, let me just gather these papers…" "H-hey, be careful!"

But, he was too late. Touka took a step on one of the papers and slipped on it. "Ah, Sensei!" Sasaki held up the tray, careful not to drop the cups as Touka fell onto him. "O-Oi!" They both go crashing down on the floor, the tray falling completely. "S-Sorry…" Touka looks up, unmindful of their noses being just inches apart. "A-are you alright?" Sasaki asks her, rubbing his head. "Ah—" They both looked at each other silently, not one of them moved from that position. Sasaki unintentionally parted his lips.

The smell of cherries rose in the air. _'Hmm, cherry lip gloss?'_ Haise found himself looking at her soft, pink, voluptuous lips. How they curved up and how extra juicy they looked with the added lip gloss. _'N-No! You're her teacher! You shouldn't even be thinking about her lips!"_ his subconscious came barking at him.

Touka moved her face closer, but Sasaki held her by the shoulders. "Ah…S-Sorry about that…" Touka got off of him and dusted her thighs. "Nah, it's alright, hope you're not hurt."  
"Oh, I'm fine, everything's fine…"

Both of them stood there facing each other quite awkwardly after Sasaki came back from cleaning the cups and coffee spilt on the ground. "Ah, yes. I'll go get the reference materials that I prepared for you." Sasaki goes into another room and returns with a set of papers in his hands. "Th-Thank you, Sensei…But, If you don't mind, I think it's best that I go home. Umm…these are enough to help me revise; if that's okay with you…I'll take my leave." "Ah, Touka-chan…Well, if you really want to go, then at least let me drop you off."  
"N-no! I mean, you still have some work to do, right?"  
"I'll see you off, then…"  
"O-okay…"

Both of them stood waiting by the elevator doors once again. Sasaki tapped his foot, waiting impatiently for the doors to open. "Sensei, your house looked really nice. And thanks, again, for the reference materials." Sasaki smiled at Touka cheerfully. "Don't mention it. Good luck on your exam tomorrow." The doors open and both of them enter. The elevator was empty and the awkwardness and tension between them resurfaced.

Haise was getting distracted by Touka, as she took a sip of water from her water bottle. She looked up at him from underneath her lashes, noticing his flusters. She reached down in her bag and took her lip gloss out. Haise began to sweat nervously as the girl slowly applied the gloss to her lips, carefully tracing her lips with the brush and slightly stroking the ends. She smacked them after she was done, and looked up at Sasaki.

 _ **"**_ **AH, FUCK IT!"** he shouted in frustration and swiftly pinned her hands on the wall before crashing his lips onto hers. Their teeth clanked and his tongue pressed hard on her lips, forcing ingress into her. Her eyes fluttered shut and she parted her lips, giving entry to Sasaki's tongue. He entwined his tongue with hers and sucked on her. It was so _sensual_. He pressed his body against hers but still held her arms in place, above their heads.

He explored her mouth, licking up her cherry lip gloss as he traced her lips just how she did with the brush. She nipped on his lower lip, tugging on it for more as her eyes seductively looked up at him. He, in turn, nipped on her upper lip and sucked on it, his eyes looking down at her, pleased.

Abruptly, the elevator door opened and an old woman was waiting by the door. "Oh!" the old lady covered her face and her growing blush when she saw the both of them. Sasaki took himself off of Touka and straightened out his coat. He took her hand and walked out of the elevator.

Haise shakes his head and faces Touka. "Hmph, _what is up with these elevators!_ 3"

* * *

 _ **(A/N): Hope you guys liked it :)**_

 ** _Please leave reviews if you liked it!_**


End file.
